Frozen
by Lilitu Nightmare
Summary: Things happen, memories are locked away and hope to stay that way. When a certain demon is forced out of hiding, she finds herself back at the Black Order where her nightmares began. The Noah that she loved was killed long ago, so she is emotionally unstable. But, when she find the man that had Joyd's soul, it make things worse. OC/Tyki Mikk
1. Chapter 1

_Ping! … Ping! …_

The sound of someone tossing a coin into the well I slept in brought my attention towards the opening above me. Female, Short, Brunette and wishing a boy would stay with her forever.

"_Oh well, humans are all about being in love." _I think with a sigh. I turn to stare at the wall that I sleep against. Written on the wall, my memoir, or one time diary entry stays there.

_Name: André_

_Age: 456_

_I live in a well. I am a thing. People throw stuff on me. They throw little circles that shine down here. All the little circles have people on them too. I wish I looked like them. This place hurts. Too many rocks. I might have been a person at one point. But _**_they_** _experimented on me. They took my sisters and my one love and froze them so they wouldn't die. But they lied to me. People die when they are frozen._

I never liked my memoir. As I grew older in this old well, the pain grew too. I miss my sisters, especially Navȅh, the dragon girl. She wouldn't do well down here because it's wet and small.

_**CRASH!**_ The well shook violently, taking me off of my feet. I screamed as the well shook again, scrambling about to gather my precious possessions, like the ring my dear Joyd gave me when we first met. Once the well shook a fifth time I clawed my way up out of my old home, into the bright world above. The cause of the horrendous crashing was from a bulldozer, knocking over a house near where the well stood. One look and I shot away from that place. I did **not** know where to go from there.

* * *

After walking for hours in alley ways, I find a window and look in. First I notice the little girl inside. Then I see my reflection. All this time, I looked like a small 5 year old girl with deep brown hair and sea green eyes. The little girl inside noticed me before I remembered she could see me. After one look at me through the window, she flung it open and beckoned me inside.

"My name is Karolyn." She whispered to me in the quietest voice imaginable. I gave her a questionable look before replying.

"I'm André." As I cautiously look out the window she starts telling me things while she digs through boxes. It's started to rain outside when she began to throwing things onto the bed.

"The rain is cold." She calls over to me from her box. "You might freeze out there the way you are dressed, so here put these on." As she says this, a bundle came in flying my direction. I lay out the items in the bundle and look over them carefully. A pair of boots, a light weight but very warm jacket, a small dress that came down to my knees, socks, and under clothes. I look at them and look at what I am currently wearing. What I am wearing is threadbare and dirty so I remove them and set them aside neatly before dressing in my new clothes. For once in my centuries, I am warm. I didn't notice she had left the room until she had returned with a pack.

"Dry foods, 2 bottles of water, a ball of string, 50 dollars, and a sheet." She chatters quickly. Karolyn stops and looks at me before continuing. "The place you need to get to is The Black Order, am I correct?"

I looked back, confused as to how she knew. Was she a psychic, like Navȅh?

Karolyn saw my stare in disbelief. "Your age changes, one moment you looked 5 then you look like you were a teenager. It only seems like something that they would do." I turned back to the window and realized she was right. I was about a 4"11 foot tall girl with really long, thick hair. My clothes grew with me, not being stretched. "Yea, the clothes are genetically engineered to grow with the user, so when you change again, the clothes will change with you."

Her voice brought back my attention to the matter. I couldn't walk around if my body visibly changed.

"Shouldn't be able to control this?" I asked her, trying not to panic.

"Yea, your changing is consciously done, whatever you think of, like times when you were a teen, and you become a teen." Her reply made more sense than what an adult would have gotten and turned out to be really nonchalant. I began to think of when I was a little girl, and I watched everything appear to get bigger. I was 5 again. I thanked Karolyn for everything she had done when she gave me a map of where I needed to go. After my soppy farewell, I climbed out the window and went on my way, towards the order where the people that used me worked.

In and out of alley ways, up and down buildings, and finally, I made it, the place where I became a lab rat. I slipped onto a tree and climbed into a vent, working my way through the maze. I got lost and in getting lost, I found the room where one of my friends, that I considered a sister, was sleeping. They kept her here even though she was very dead. It was Juniper and she had cut her hair short about 2 weeks before they froze her, so she looked like a fairy frozen in ice. I walked into another room where Navȅh was. Instead of being a human, she was a dragon frozen in ice. It almost seemed to suit her, since she was blue and the ice was jagged, like a throne. After a few minutes, I couldn't look anymore so I walked on. In the next room was my blood sister, Kara. With her golden blonde hair splayed around her, she looked like she was falling. She was only 10 years old. The thought of it brought tears to my eyes, so I kept going. The next room has Neah in it, with a similar effect as Kara on me. Then, I broke down. I crawled out of the room and that made it worse. In the very last room, my loved one, Joyde, stood frozen, stuck in a cylinder of glass and ice. His eyes were screw shut, as if he was crying. There was something else about him too. He was very, very dead and looked like someone had sucked his soul out. This sight made me even more upset. I curled up in front of his stand and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Going to sleep was most likely, not a smart idea. I woke up on a table with some scientist standing over me. He knew who I was, and why I was back. I sat up and looked straight into his eyes. I knew I was a teenager again because of the way I felt.

"Welcome home, André." The man had blonde hair and two dots on his forehead. "I am Howard Link."

My eyes narrowed at him angrily, for no particular reason.

"Your friends…" He muttered a little sadly. "They would've lived, but only Juniper still lives, due to her Innocence."

At this point, I wasn't sure if I should have been overjoyed or extremely upset at the fact that most of my extended family was gone. I wanted him to stop talking but he didn't.

"I apologize if this news is upsetting, but you must know. Juniper was unfrozen upon your return. Juniper is going through recuperation while, Hevlaska, I'm pretty sure you remember her, is currently working. Juniper will be joining you momentarily, she will be happy to see you awake. You have after all been asleep for nearly a month. I will leave you be for now. If you need anything, just use your golem to contact us." Howard Link made a gesture towards a small, flying pumpkin umbrella.

"Rero, it's you!" I shouted gleefully as I lunged at the little golem.

"Yes, Rero, it's me, Rero missed you, André-sama." The little golem cooed at me happily as it snuggled into my arms like a small cat. (Rero was given to André by Joyde and is Lero's twin brother. He looks similar, but the pumpkin is black and the umbrella is red.) At least Rero was still ok. I didn't even really notice, but the man smiled and left the room, leaving me with the hyperactive golem. Later on, my dear friend Juniper slunk in so quietly I didn't even know that she was there. With a funky grin on her face, she tackled the little golem in a bug bear hug. Then she turned to me and repeated the procedure.

"Oh, my André, you look wonderful! And you should come out and meet the other people!" She squealed into my ear. "You can come to, Rero!"

The Black order was still massively huge. Juniper told me some of the things that had been happening while I stayed in that little old well. Hevlaska was a very powerful Exorcist, and she resided at the bottom of the Black order. I was excited and I wanted to see other Exorcists.

"You think you're ready to go on a mission?" Juniper whispered nonchalantly next to me as we approached someone's office.

"I sure am." I grinned with excitement as I replied.

* * *

Inside the office were 3 other exorcists and a man sleeping on his desk.

"That's Komui. He is the chief now, so you're not going to be a lab rat, even if it was decreed by 'Lord Ass'." She snickered at the nickname that we gave the Chief of the Black order when we were around, as she turned to leave. "Good luck, darlin'."

The three that where in here looked friendly. A younger boy with stark white hair and a scar over his eye, a rabbit-like boy with red hair and an eye patch, and a girl with short green hair stood there and smiled. The red head walked over to the sleeping chief and whispered something to him, making the chief jump up and cry out.

"NOO! Lenalee, how could you!" His plea sounded desperate as he attached himself to the girl with green hair, which I assumed was Lenalee. I couldn't help it; I burst into a fit of giggles at this sight.

"It's the only way to wake him up some times." The white haired boy smiled at me happily. "My name is Allen; this is Lavi, and Lenalee." He waved over to his two companions and he spoke their names. "And you are the new Exorcist, right? What is your name?"

"I'm not new; I've been alive for nearly 500 years." I grinned at him as his expression changed to shock.

"Oh, yes, André. She is very old and is very powerful. She was brought here for inspection by the orders of a tyrannical chief. She has power that is brought by neither Innocence nor Dark matter." The sister-obsessed chief spoke up answering the question that was forming on Allen's lips. I just kept on smiling, just to look pretty. "It is a mystery, but I refuse to let someone else go through pain like that. So! André, you are going on a mission with these three in Belgium." Without further mingling conversation, the orders for the mission were given out, and we were in Belgium before I knew it. Literally. Allen had a Noah's ark.

"How-?" I was baffled. From what I knew, only Noahs could control them and they were enemies of the Order.

"Don't worry about it, he doesn't work with the Noah, he just has the blood of one." That perverted Rabbit whispered in my ear, making me shout and give him an angry glare and smacking him upside the head for a good measure. Lavi whimpered and scampered off to bug Allen for a while, much to the annoyance of the dear boy. With every fiber in me, I hope that we wouldn't come across any Noah, but the chances of my hopes becoming fulfilled, was very slim. With a big sigh, I set off after the other Exorcists.

I hadn't seen an Akuma in many years. And to make it clear, I never want to see one again. The others said it was only a small one, level one. Even though it was dead before you could say Uh-Oh, I had this bad feeling that one of the Noah was nearby. I stopped and mentally slapped myself. Joyd was a Noah, and I hated on them already. This was so confusing, I was sure that Joyde was the name of the soul of the Noah of Pleasure, but they told me it was Tyki Mikk. I wanted to scream. Joyd was really gone. I really wasn't going see him ever again. Even though I tried to stop them, tears flowed down my cheeks, leaving streaks on my face. Lenalee was the first to notice and try to figure out what was wrong.

"I'm fine. You wouldn't understand if I told you." My reply was emotionless and blunt. They wouldn't be able to understand how I could love a Noah.

"Really? Why not?" Lavi piped up raising his eyebrow at me.

"Because you'll crucify me for it, I'm very sure of that."

"Then tell us!"

I turned and looked at his still grinning face. He couldn't be serious.

"Go on, tell us!" Allen grinned mischievously and had a really dark menacing aura about him making me cringe.

"Ok, just cut out the creepiness." My reply made Allen laugh heartily. I… I…"

I found that I couldn't tell them why I was upset.

"Yooour…?" Lavi drawled on, trying to persuade me into spiting it out. "If it bugs you too much, pretend we aren't here."

I took a deep breath, and my eyes flutter shut as the words flew out of my mouth.

"Joyde was my lover."

Silence.

_Silence._

**_SILENCE._**

* * *

**Tells me what you all think! I haven't been able to write in a while. So reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize to anyone who liked this story... I cannot find the motivation to complete this story. If anyone has an IDEA for it or wants to take over, please private message me. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize to those that liked this story. I have come to a dead end since this story was originally one that I wrote before I knew about d. Gray man. I don't have any inspiration for it right now, but im sure that I will at some point.


End file.
